


无产阶级和资产阶级的初遇

by jimaomei



Category: Unspecified Fandom
Genre: M/M, cavfleck - Freeform, 亨本
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 22:54:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7011568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jimaomei/pseuds/jimaomei





	无产阶级和资产阶级的初遇

当本把他的奔驰ML550开进他老熟人的修车厂时，他没看到他的老朋友马特，只看到一辆车下面的两条长腿，他知道这人肯定不是马特，因为马特在工作从来不穿灰色的，都是黑色的，他是一个懒鬼，不想勤洗衣服。本从车上下来走过去蹲下来喊了一声：“哈喽，你知道马特在哪吗？”在这时，那个人从车底下滑出来，本从来没想过机修工也有这么帅的，就算是沾着汽油，他看上去还是像一座古希腊风格的雕塑。

“嗨，你就是本吧，马特让我捎一个口信，他说他临时有事，晚上才能回来，所以让我来负责年检。”那个很帅的机修工摘下手套放到一边后朝本伸出手说，“叫我亨利就好。”本握了一下亨利的手说：“你好。”

“那让我们开始检查吧。”

——————

在本和亨利热吻时想道【希望马特不会对我生气。】

这真的很突然，当他们一起看发动机时，本不知道是自己主动还是亨利主动的，反正在关上车前盖后的下一秒他们就亲在一起了。

本发现他突然爱上了亨利粗糙的手抚摸他的肌肤的感觉，被他摸过的地方感觉麻麻的。

“你的皮肤很好，我的手都不想离开了。”亨利咬着本的喉结说，他的双手不断地拨弄本胸前的乳珠。

等亨利终于放过本的胸脯时，本脸色潮红，挺立的乳首把他的衬衫撑出两点，亨利抚摸着本的细腰问：“你车上有什么可以用来润滑的东西吗？”待本平复呼吸后回答道：“扶手盒里面有润肤霜。”

——————

本踩在车顶的脚抖抖索索的，因为亨利一直用手指玩弄他的穴口，就是不提枪上马。

“够了。”本扯着亨利的背心说。

“真的吗？”亨利抽出手，拉下裤头，露出一柱擎天的阳物，他拿过还剩半瓶的润肤霜往上面挤了一些，然后一边盯着本不断一张一合的小穴一边把润肤霜抹开。

“抓好了。”亨利把本的大腿折到本的胸前，本听话地搂住了他自己的大腿，之后看着硕物慢慢地挺进他的穴道里。

“你的后穴把我全部吃进去了呢。”亨利按了下穴口附近的肌肉，这让肠壁又一次收缩了。亨利把后座上的安全带扯出一段然后缠在本的手腕上对他说：“接下来会很激烈的，我可不希望你掉下去。”说完就开始抽动起来。

本一下子抓住了安全带，敏感的肠壁被炽热的男物不断地辗压着，他的大腿跟着亨利的频率不断地摇摆着，臀肉和后背在皮革后座上不断地摩擦。

当他觉得快要射出来时，亨利却一下子捏住了他的马眼，对他说：“还没到时候，我们一起。”

“不……求求你……让我出来……”本讨好地伸头吻着亨利，但亨利不为所动，只是不断地用他的性器一次又一次征服身下的男人。

过了一会儿后他听到亨利带着喘息声的声音对他说道：“是时候了。”

亨利松开了他的阴茎，同时把精液射进他体内。

“呼……”亨利把落到额前的头发拨打脑后对本说：“我得继续工作了，别担心，我干活很有效率的。”

——————

晚上，马特给本打电话说：【嗨，是我。】

“马特——有什么事吗？”

【我不是让新人给你做年检吗？他干得怎么样了？】

“呃——他挺好——干活很快——态度也不错。”

【那就好，对了，下周的烧烤会我请亨利来，你没意见吧？】

“我怎么会有意——啊，我得继续工作了，马特。”

【哦，那有空再聊，再见，本。】

“再见——马特。”

“很高兴你喜欢我的服务态度。”亨利带着本翻了一个身。

“不过你刚才的态度可不好。”躺在床上的本用慵懒的声音说，“我明天有一场会议，这是最后一次了。”

“那真可惜啊，看来我要加把劲了。”亨利把本的右腿挂到他肩上，抬起本的左腿开始最后一回合。

END


End file.
